stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Learn Your Place
Leo attempts to get Frankie's attention. Setting: A Mafia Bar Timeline: During the Flashbacks Leo's Italian? * Pheonix red haed Italian hi 5? * Frankie Mr. Morelli B| Leo is very Italian,he just doesn't look it * Leo Mr. Valentine~ * Frankie scowls. Frankie eyes narrow * Leo G R I N. * Frankie get outa my sight ya goddamned priss. B| gosh Valentine * Pheonix Frankie dun like Italians?...'splains a lot * Cross lurves Italians 'Italians'. Yes. That's the problem. Hah. Hah. * Vivi likes everyone -w- * Frankie doesn't like a lot of people. Clearly. * Cross hangs out with Russia Bp * Leo Ooohhh. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the couch today.~ I can't add to this joke, because redhead love has been done to death already * Cross cant add to the joke either the couch of nations XD * Cross brings India * Alan is Indian?!? * Cross IDK are you???? Cross 's best guess :lc * Pheonix ALAN SHRUGS * Cross ve're all steppers * Aalan does not know what the heck he is Fronch * Cross handflap. you can be vhatever you vanna be. u_u * Frankie "Do you need me to remind you why I am your boss and you are a lower member of this family, Mr. Morelli?" we're all represented, it's beautiful rigel was made in several countries * Remi thinks Frankie should stop using the term 'family' if he's going to precede it with 'lower member'. B[ Remi doesn't think that word means what Frankie thinks it means. * Frankie knows exactly what he's saying B| * Remi is only more disappointed at that. * Frankie has been part of the mob waaaay longer than he’s been part of a ‘real’ family B| * Leo "You're going to put me in my place, hmm? I'd love it, but I doubt we are on the same page right now." He laughs. leo stop hitting on him ljd;fhdfh leo stop oh, Leo stop LMAO >leo keep going. fix'd * Leo hak puts him back in his cage and doesnt let him out hahah yes pls Leo Actually Gets Kicked Out of the Mafia: The RP but then who is Dustin going to have casual sex with i mean what * Frankie growls at Leo, branches of electricity striking around him. He hasn't quite gotten his control back to where it was before the flares. "Don't test me, boy. I will burn you and everything you love to ashes." wait let me know if dustin has any timeslots available for the casual sexing.... i meawhat * Dustin CHECKS HIS SEX SCHEDULE...IN A LITTLE BLACK BOOK HE KEEPS IN HIS BACK POCKET *Leo grins even larger at him, keeping his cool. "Burn me? I don't know if you recall, but fire is kind of my thing. When I play with it..." He gently pats Frankie over his heart. "..it's not me who gets burned." * Pheonix wants to go pick a fight...or at least sneck into a club * Vivi Phoenix no, you are going to give a bad example to the children * Cross bad example to zhe children? * Pheonix EVERYONE is a friggin bad example to the kids * Cross dude, I'm zhe closest thing to a kid Phoenix has had and im a bad influence on him not zhe ozher vay around haha. also ja, my kid Cross just pats vivi for trying * Pheonix 9___9 doesn't say anything XD cross go back to remi's house and stay put no cross stay here, let leo hook you up with quentin * Vivi tried * Pheonix head desk HAHAHAA onemillion babysitters, all of them quentin oh my god. quentin just takes care of everyone in the city. everyone. all of them. Leo gets the real quent * Frankie slaps Leo off, an arc of static following, crawling along the mafioso. "I don't know if you recall, but yer vibe don't protect ya from mine," he snarls and begins tapping. "We are not playing. How dare you touch me, you piece'a shit." I LIKE THIS CLASSY FACEOFF omg Frankie thats rude * Frankie B| deal w/ it okay where the fuck is Cross? he hopped reality from remi's couch to Phoenix and Vivi land and now there's a fight with a boss and a high-ranker * Remi has a porta-couch. the couch has a travel vibe yes that's why its so inviting to all these different nationalities at the same time * Cross was going some grocery shopping, you know, normal stuff. Get him and Alan out of the house and then this happens. :| Is that Leo its talking about itself a lot. Safe to assume it is leo * Leo frowns when the static makes his skin crawl. And then the name calling! Ugh. "I'm being civil today, Mr. Valentine. I'd suggest you don't start this. I have quite a few of the more powerful steppers on my side. Do you even know who all would go after you for attacking me?" * Frankie peers at Leo incredulously. "Are you... are you actually threatening me, Mr. Morelli??" He shakes his head as if he can't believe what he's hearing. The snarl turns into a half hidden grin, before blooming into a wide, honest smile. Frankie starts laughing, softly at first, but it explodes into something feral. A rainbow of glitter erupts into the air around them, and Frankie doesn't even respond, too busy laughing at Leo. glitterrrrr everywheeeere * Leo crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at Frankie. He is not amused one bit. It is always much better when his threats are taken seriously. "Oh, good. The glitter is back. How tacky." * Cross kind of huddles Alan close for protection. They're pretty far back as it is. "Uhm. Okay zhat's Leo for sure, and Mr. Valentine. I don't know vhy zhey're fighting but zhat doesnt happen often." he looks to his kid like 'you wanna watch?' * Pheonix Alan sits down * Cross ...kid's a lot bolder than he was a couple months ago ace likes glitter. obv that means it is tacky as fuq * Cross sits with and digs around for the chips they were gonna have later. /shares. Cross explains Leo uses fire u_u and Frankie you know; he's got lightning. this is gonna be badass. * Frankie wipes a tear from his eye as he manages to reign in the laughter. Mostly. "Fella, you'd be dead in two seconds if I called my backup. You think you got friends in high places?" Frankie can't- he howls with laughter again. Hand covering his face, he looks down through his fingers, catching his breath after a long while. "Pally, I am them high places." Another fit of laughter, glitter, but the accompanying sound muffled thunder can be heard. ...it just occurred to me I work for Frankie. and not Leo. . . .Cross stay the fuck out o fthis bro or Nina loool * Frankie B| yeah but in this fight, i auto ally with sparky :| ah gad haha * Frankie Boss no one likes? whelp. As long as you don't fuck with him he doesn't gaf. Frankie worked his ass off for the family during the flares, but you can all go fucking die if you fuck around. B| i should have stayed .... no im fine with talking but Cross wishes i hadnt. lmao * Cross wouldn't listen to Frankie if he didnt think he was at least SOMEWHAT cool * Pheonix doesn't like Nina. Pheonix tolerates Frankie as a boss? leo loves frankie... obv the best boss amirite LOL XD Leo> no way. Nina is his favorite evr uvu * Vivi thinks Frankie is a good boss..................don't fucking tell that to Steven tho. * Leo keeps his arms crossed as he watches Frankie and his awful glitter and if that is thunder... his hair is not waterproof... But his expression remains unamused. "I'm not afraid of you, Mr. Valentine. If you are trying to get me to... 'respect' you out of fear, it's not going to happen." He inspects his nails for a moment. "If you are going to try to beat me into fearing you, you might as well just kill me on the spot." * Frankie "Would you like me to try? It sounds like you would like me to try." Frankie smiles at Leo, as another shower of sparkles sprays over the belligerent Mafioso. " Of course, there are about twenty people in speakin distance I could call so that I don't have to waste my time on you." Ah, now that the first wave of anger is fading, he remembers. Kid hated being ignored. Frankie’s smile widens as turns away without another word. FRANKIE NO SORRY LEO * Cross .....goes a little pale at Frankie's people he could call comment. * Leo waits for him to finish where he is going with that, but now he is... leaving? "Uh. You going to get your friend or whatever?" He moves his hands to his hips, tapping one heel impatiently. "Where are you going?" * Frankie's sparkles drift away from Leo to follow after Frankie, who has realized that the less time he spends on this idiot, the more he feels as if he's won. Frankie sighs happily and the enhancing vibe thickens. He sits at the bar, not looking back once. Yes, a win. Frankie, Leo will throw himself on the bar in front of you. PAY ATTENTION TO ME ldkhdhj LEO YOU ARE AN ADORABLE KITTY XDD wtf y does Frankie attract cats * Cross comments to Alan "See, he's givin him zhe cold shoulder, Leo can't shtand zhat noise. Zhat's a tricky play he's making." CROSS THINKS THIS IS THE BEST ENTERTAINMENT because it is such is dance culture * Leo all but stomps over towards Frankie, taking a seat right next to him in order to stare directly at him as he rests on elbow on the bar. "You are an idiot. You don't deserve your position. You don't deserve a place in this city. Everyone would be better off if you just dropped dead." Anything to get the guys attention now. * Cross makes a cringeface oooooooh "I don't actually know if he's allowed to say zhat." :lc * Bella Alan thinks thats a very mean thing to say * Cross "It vas totally rude. He's tryin to get Frankie mad haha." * Alan O_O bloop? * Frankie continues sparkling, clearly nothing Leo is saying is sinking in. He takes his whiskey, looking happy as a clam. Takes a sip. More sparkles. Good practice, he thinks as the light makes starburst patterns all around. A bouncer catches Frankie's eye. Did he need to deal with this nuisance? Frankie smiles faintly and waves him off. Siip. Leo ilu baby im sorry ugh i dont usually have to apologize for Leo but.. im going to apologize for what he is about to do now my attention is gotten, what is he about to do BUc * Leo's frown only deepens as his temper kicks in. He can't at all stand to be ignored like this. Especially by a happy Frankie. He rips a drink out of the hand of the man on the other side of him and pours it right over Frankie's head. "Can you ignore that, Mr. Valentine?" U__U * Alan covers his mouth Leo where is your handler right now? * Alan >8U * Frankie sits still in his seat, dripping. The joy-filled enhancing sparkles sink to the floor, and the room goes ominously dark. The club's music cuts out, but the lights flare- too bright, far to bright. Glass shatters as bulb after bulb bursts, leaving the entire room in silent darkness- aside from the eerie light coming from the floor- it's pools together, amassing- Steppers back away from it. Frankie's eyes remain locked forward as the enhancing vibe turns to deadly electricity- masses of it, surrounding Leo and himself. oh boyy. hi5 leo shit's going down you got that attention you were craving yay ‘w’ *Frankie You're welcome~ * Leo gets a look of fear for a split second before covering it with annoyance. He leans a bit closer to Frankie, if only to keep himself back from the electricity. He wouldn't get it too near himself, would he? "Well, at least that got your attention. I didn't even have to set the alcohol on fire." * Cross too was surprised by Leo's nerve. "Ho mann, scheiss-" ...toolate not to swear lol * Bella Alan clings to Cross * Cross HOLDS ALAN. Cross will keep alan safe from any bad lightning or fire ok. Cross DGAF ABOUT PEOPLE BUT THEN ALAN COMES IN AND ITS LIKE UGH MY HEART... Cross defends B( * Frankie has a small, lightning fast debate in his head as the world slows around him... His control wasn't wonderful right now, after months of other vibes. He might kill the boy. But then again, he really was in his right. He'd put up with this ass far longer that his mafia predecessors ever would have.... Perhaps just a beating? But he'd done that. Frankie's mouth twitches with a smile, but it fades instantly as his mind races on to other arguments. After what seems like hours, Leo speaks. Frankie looks at the ceiling with glowing eyes and a grin, and his stray power races to meet him, passing through the only obstacle in their way. Leo. severe damage, do what you like with it OH BOY YAYYYYY SOB HAK YOU ARE MEAN ohhhhh shit oh my god i have an eight year old watching this CRY * Frankie Lesson here today, boys and girls? Don't fuck with mob bosses ;;-;; itssobeautiful ouo 8D dude i play ace. have you met that asshole? of course im fucking mean .... ilu bb * Frankie QQ HUGS HAK <3 TuT I''HAVE. AND IT ENDED WITH ICE CREAM. Man I'm imagining this BADASS FIGHT and just like a FILM of onlookers pasted to the club walls. everyone's tense but nobody wants to leave, all eyes on the show. Entire room is dark but for the spotlight you two provide yourselves. dim, even the exit light over the door out of this hole is broken. Leo get's ALL the attention now * Leo was not expecting Frankie to attack him in this way. He wasn't prepared... could he have even prepared for electricity to pass through his flesh? He gripped tight to Frankie's arm as the currents took over, burning and stinging... making him shake. A small fire began where Leo had a hold of Frankie's arm, but before it could really grow, the last of the electricity left him and he fell Leo from his seat to the floor, unmoving. :)c * Cross frozen in place with his kid, the two of them managing to take up less space than two tiny people already do. This got ugly a lot faster than he was expecting. * Alan (8 ( * Frankie's skin flares gold as he retakes his power. The room hums loudly in the ensuing silence. Everything he touches catches fire, the barstool, the bar itself- a bouncer shimmies and most of the damage to the club is undone. Frankie remains seated, still glowing. "Another drink, please," he calls softly, pleasantly. Ignoring Leo. lmfao bffs, amirite Yes. Fwends 4ever Leo is dead for all Frankie knows and he just orders another drink. I love it. l o v e * Frankie yea whatever. B| oh god. oh my glog * Bella Alan is frozen in his seat omg what did he just watch * Cross Asks Alan the same thing holycrap he. Cross hasn't seen Frankie fight like that before. Really quietly asks Alan if he wants to leave, GOTTA BE QUIET BECAUSE THIS ATMOSPHERE IS KILLER * Frankie has had a kinda HARD 7 MONTHS what am i saying i made his life miserable * Frankie HAS HAD A HARD LIFE. EXCUSE MY SOCIOPATHIC TENDENCIES UuU * Cross SOCIOPATH. EXCUSE MY PSYCH PROFILE. Cross uses ''big words because he is a big asshole. * Frankie fuck you B| * Cross but back to the fight holy crap * Alan is just super duper quiet right no * Cross carefully hugs tight ":| Cross has his vibe ready BUT THEN IT WAS STEPPER'S BEDTIME~ Night Hak!! <3 was fun! Category:RP Category:Frankie Category:Leo